Mustache Trouble
by chocolafied
Summary: Well fellow NCIS fans, you remember well when Gibbs had his mustache, ne? Well, here are the failed attempts of the MCR team, including Ducky and Abby, to get off the confounded area of facial hair. Hope you enjoy! :3
1. Intro

It's the mustache, that confounded mustache, I tell you! Gibbs came waltzing back in as usual…except it was anything _but_ usual! It's that thing above his upper lip. It kind of looks like Cousin It from The Addams Family, doesn't it…? The NCIS MCR Team have tried several ways to get rid of the offensive… "thing"…but nada…zip, zatta, zulch…NOTHING WORKED!

It all started when Gibbs came back from his "retirement". He came back, and surprisingly later on, he took a nap. Something was wrong. This wasn't like him at all. DiNozzo grabbed both McGee and David by their collars and grabbed them before dragging them to the aisle by the large window that was right outside of their workspace.

"Alright, now it _really_ has to go," the Italian agent whispered lowly with anger. Ziva blinked at the man along with the computer whiz next to her.

"What does?" the Israeli asked, utterly confused about the situation that the annoying movie buff agent was getting clearly about.

"C'mon, you should know," DiNozzo whined while laughing nervously slightly.

"You mean," Tim started before glancing over his shoulder at the trio's sleeping boss that was resting comfortably in his office chair. He then looked back at Tony while pointing at their boss still. "The…"

"The mustache, moustache, mustax, Cousin It above Gibbs' mouth," The Italian finished. He then looked at their sleeping boss. "He hasn't been the same since he came back with _'that'_ on him."

"Well then, Tony," Ziva spoke, now looking up at said senor agent. "What do you propose we do?" The trio then looked back at their boss. A light bulb then went off in the scary place in Tony's head called his brain and he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, You <span>Cold<span> fans are wondering when the next update will be, right? o3o**

**well, It'll be soon. When? I can't say so for sure :\**

**Anyways, I hope you people like this~ :3**

**More to come soon! :D**

**-Sandy**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR SUGGESTIONS ;D**


	2. DiNozzo Round 1

**Attempt # 1:**

**Experimenter: Agent DiNozzo**

**Weapon ****Tool of Choice: Electric Razor**

* * *

><p>The next day, DiNozzo walked through the open elevator doors after the ding sounded off and walked into the bull pen, whistling on his way to his desk. Ziva looked up at him like he was crazy or something else of the sort.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" the Israeli asked, curious and yet skeptical as to why the Italian was in such a good mood.

Said Senor Agent stopped whistling and looked up at the female agent. Tony chuckled before grinning slightly as he reached into his bag and pulled out…an electric razor?

"This, Zee-vah," the Italian man started while still grinning. "Is what's going to knock that sucker off of Gibbs' face."

This caused the Israeli to cock an eyebrow. "And _how_ are you going to accomplish that?" she asked. Her dark brown eyes then looked into the arrogant agent's green ones before the elevator sounded off again. Tony looked up and slipped the electric "tool" back into his backpack while McGee and Gibbs walked through the elevator.

The gray haired agent whirled out his cell phone and answered the call without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah, Gibbs," he spoke as he walked to his desk. Meanwhile, McGoo walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. His eyes, however trailed over to DiNozzo, noticing his … "happy go lucky" attitude. Elf Lord then looked at the Israeli woman.

"What's up with Tony?"

Ziva looked at McGee. "Tony has a plan," she responded before looking back over at the Italian senor agent, who quickly glanced at the computer whizz before looking back at Agent David. "Right?" she asked with some apparent amusement in his voice, causing the interrogated agent to chuckle a bit nervously before swallowing slightly.

"That's right, Zee-vah. I do have a plan," DiNozzo Jr. answered before looking back at Agent McCurious. "It involves this," Tony then raised his "handy, dandy" electric razor back into open view.

Tim blinked at him with widened eyes of both someone surprised and skeptical at the same time. "Tony, _seriously_?"

This caused the razor-armed agent to laugh somewhat nervously yet again. "What?" he asked. It was apparent at this moment that he was oblivious to the more than likely failure of his plan.

By this time, Gibbs hung up on whoever called him and started to head for his desk draw where he kept his service weapon. "Gear up."

The trio went for their gear without a second thought and then followed their boss to the elevator. The four went inside and then the door dinged right before the two metal doors slowly slid closed.

* * *

><p>It was near the end of their work day and the three young adult MCR team agents stared at the gray haired man's sleeping form. Tony snickered lightly as he reached into his backpack to pull out the electric razor that he brought in earlier. Ziva and McGee both gawked at him. He was actually going to go through with it! He was…what would be the appropriate word for the moment…Ah! I remember now! <strong>INSANE!<strong>

Insane Very Special Agent DiNozzo slowly and quietly crept over to his boss' desk with the razor turned on to low, barely creating any noise whatsoever. The very stupid arrogant agent ignored the protests and warnings of his co-workers as he tip-toed to the lion's den.

This was it, that confounded hairy caterpillar was going to DIE once and for all. (Muhahahaha…) Too bad Gibbs didn't see it that way when he cracked his eyes open the moment the razor was a centimeter away from his…I don't know what to call it anymore.

Surprised, the agent that was once nearly grinning like a madman a few moments ago and that was armed with the dangerous razor jumped back behind the team leader's desk and the razor was thrown over his shoulder, unseen by the gray haired man with the…THING above his mouth.

That razor _did_ shave off some hair, but not the kind that DiNozzo had in mind. Let's just say that when McGee got out his iPod touch and flipped it over to use as a mirror, he had an unwanted sideburn. Ziva quickly walked over to the office wall where the electric razor was stuck and pulled it out and hid it behind her back as Gibbs stood up, looking at them in bewilderment. Tony hung his head.

**ATTEMPT FAILED.**

* * *

><p><strong>First attempt done! :D<strong>

**Vote on who should be the next victim to this curse?**

**And yes, You can even request Duckie or Abby...maybe even director Shepard? ;D**

**Anyway, review, review and...did i mention fave, add to story watch, etc.? c:**

**Till next time...**

**~Sandy**


End file.
